Darkened Pathways
by Dangerous Lover
Summary: Summer before 6th year Harry learns he is Voldemorts son. Fun arises as he changes into Velun heir of the Dark Lord DH slash soon
1. Default Chapter

& This story is noy really good. I am really hopping people will review it so i can make it better. It is rated R for slash a little later on and some languge problems. Oh i own a few characters in this story which include Barbara, Gene, and Demetrey. I dont own any of the HP characters so. Some of the charaters are a little OOC so dont yell at me ok. Well love ya'll 'platonically o'course'. &

Prologue - Velun

In a dark room sat a slightly reptilian looking man and a group of followers. Lord Voldemort was in the middle of a particularly boring meeting with his death eaters when a noise outside caused the proceedings to stop. Suddenly the doors to the room where thrown open by the least likely person, Harry Potter.

Voldemort sat completely dumbfounded as the sixteen year old stalked towards him, wand at his side. The dark lord's mouth opened and shut several times but no sound escaped. The greened boy stopped when he stood just in front of the throne, he tossed his wand to the side and bowed low to his most feared enemy.

"Potter what brings you to me?" Voldemort hissed as Harry returned to the full upright position. He looked into Harry's face and saw true enjoyment though he did not understand it.

"What, must I have a reason to see _my own father?_" Harry said with clearly false hurt. Voldemort began to answer when he stopped and thought of what Harry had said. His crimson eyes grew wide as he stared at the boy before him.

"OUT!" He screamed. Soon only Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter remained. Voldemort stared in shock at the young man before him. "Explain."

"I have recently come across some very interesting information as to why Dumbledore is so interested in keeping me… _in check._" Harry said with a slight growl though it went unnoticed by both of the adults in the room. "You see in true I am not a Potter. That is I am your son. Dumbledore kidnapped my mother, your wife, and then when she had me, he killed her. He gave me to the Potter's and faked that god forsaken prophecy to get you to try to kill."

"Though he already knew that you wouldn't be able to, which was part of his plan. He knew that the curse would backfire and hit you, though he did not intend for you to be able to come back. He kept me at the Dursley's so that I knew no love as a child so that when he came offering me a better life I would take it. And then I would become his little pawn and do as I was told."

Harry finished speaking and smirked at the speechlessness of the older wizards. Voldemort came out of his thoughts and turned to take a good look at his son. His midnight black hair was pulled into a short ponytail, his emerald eyes gleamed with a sinister light. Voldemort smiled as he finally noticed how much the boy looked like Barbara.

"Well it would seem Lucius, that I have an heir," The Dark Lord said in a slightly amused way. Lucius was thankful that he wore a mask as a smile broke across his face at seeing his lord truly happy. "A hose elf will show you to your room, Harry."

"My lord, I do not wish to be Harry Potter any longer." Harry said as he stood still. Voldemort looked at him form a moment and began to laugh.

"You are of course you are not Harry Potter any more. How about Velun (it is pronounced Valun)?" Harry thought for a moment before he nodded. "And Voldemort shall be your last name. Now there is much to be done so off to Velun."

Velun smiled and bowed before he left the room. When he was gone Lucius removed his mask and smiled at the man who had at one time been his best friend. Voldemort smiled at him and began to laugh though it was only softly.

"My lord you have son." Lucius said as he sat in a chair near his lord.

"It appears so my old friend." The dark lord said as he relaxed. "There is much we must do before school starts. So go home to your family and rest."

& I know it wasn't good but could you all please just push the button at the bottom of the screen and post a review it would help me a lot thanks a mill. DL&


	2. Chapter 1

&Hi

Thank you so much for the reviews. they are what got me writing today.

_oracale - _It aint all that great really.

_Serylis - _Harry-as-Tom's-son fics are really good when you can find them. Iwill so keep you in mind if i need a beta.

_lonlyheart -_Here it is fresh off the old writer's block (not the you cant write anything Writer's Block)

_Wolflady -_ It will get even more interesting.

_Xylia Dark - _I am glad you liked it.

Ok again i thank you and ask you to review again. Oh i know the chapter is a little short but it is really late and i am about to keel over and i wanted to get this out for all of you people you for some unone reason actully like the crap that i wirte. Anyways i hope you like it&

Chapter 1

Velun stretched out on the large silk sheeted bed and smiled as he remembered that he now had a father. A father who had tried to kill him half-a-dozen times but a father nonetheless. A soft popping sound pulled the young Prince of Darkness from his thoughts. He sat up and found a very scared house elf laying out an outfit.

The pathetic thing popped out and Velun moved to see what he had been brought. On a high back chair lay a gorgeous causally dress suit; consisting of a pair of pants, a shirt and a long flowing cloak. The black slacks hung loose on his thin hips but gave him that almost deathly elegant look. The loose white shirt was a soft silk like marital and fell gracefully over his defined chest. With a few adjustments to his hair and contacts (A/N I fucking hate his glasses) he threw the cloak over his shoulders and pulled up the hood.

Velun moved quickly through the old house towards the room he knew his father was in. He opened the door softly so that not one of the three occupants knew he was there. Velun was not surprised to find both Malfoys talking with his father but became interested when he heard his name.

"Velun should be down soon. I mean how late can a boy sleep?" Voldemort said feeling slightly irritated by his son's lack in appearance.

"It is all right my lord. I do not mind waiting for my Prince." Draco Malfoy drawled easily. Lucius gave him a sharp look that caused a shiver to go down Draco's spine.

"He will learn that I do not deal while with lateness." Voldemort fumed. A soft chuckle drew attention to the shadow figure in the room.

"Well father, you would first need to realize if I am in the room or not before you say I am late." Velun said as he leaned lazily against the wall. Draco's mouth dropped open as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Potter?!" The blonde breathed as the onyx haired boy moved into the light. Green eyes blazed in anger at the use of the name he had given up.

"My Prince Velun." The elder Malfoy said as he bowed respectfully. Draco just stared wide eyed as Velun gave a small nod. Draco was brought out of his thoughts by a sharp elbow in the ribs and quickly mirrored his father's movements.

"You need no training to the silent arts I take it?" A soft smile from Velun was his answer. "Fine. Then tomorrow Draco will take you shopping for cloths and such. Then you will begin in the training of the dark arts. You may go and be free for the day."

"As you wish Father." The brunette said as he bowed to his father. He then turned to the younger Malfoy. "Draco shall we leave them to discuss other matters."

Draco just nodded dumbly and followed his ex-rival out of the room. They found their way to Velun's room and soon began an easy friendship.

"So Velun…" The name sounded so strange but rolled off his tongue like it had been made for him. "After trying to kill each other for, what, 5 years we are suddenly best friends."

"Well Draco…" The green eyed boy rolled the name a little more then necessary causing Draco to shiver. "It would not be practical for I and my father's best friend's son to be at each other's throats now would it?"

"I suppose not but still this will take some time to get use to." They talked about other things for quiet some time and found that in truth they were very similar in many ways. Time flaw by and before either realized it, it was time for Draco to head off. "Goodnight My Prince."

"Goodnight Draco." Velun whispered as the other disappeared from sight. He fell asleep some time later thinking of what the next day might bring.

&Ok hi again please review ... i ave to go throw up so i will see you agian soon i hope With friendly love DL&


	3. Chapter 2

&ok hi again it's me. sorry ididn't post last night i kinda got hurt oh well. Thanks for the reviews.

_**Sezza Rikda** _I will try but no promises

_**dmweasley **_THANKS

_**methoslover** _It is supose to be faced paced

_**lucis-aurora** _Hmm - I was trying to find a name jus sorta came to me. I hat both Dumbledore and Ron Weasley. You gave me a confidence bust ya

_**Henio4** _I will try and oh this chapter is over 1000 words long

_**kungzoune** _I'm never one to make a fan wait (if i can help it)

_**Yana5** _yeah i hate D. and you never see much of V. being nice so...

ok the reviews are done oh there is a little Ron bashing not much maybe none at all but oh just read the damn chapter and dont forget to review PLZ.&

Chapter 2

Velun woke early the next morning and throw on a pair of form fitting black jeans and tight shirt that showed off his extremely hot body (am I the only one openly drooling at the thought?). At 8 he headed down and met a surprised Dark Lord in the dinning room.

"It would seem Velun that you can get up early." Voldemort said off handedly as he tucked into his breakfast.

"I normally do father but the other night was very tiring." Velun said careful not to elaborate on his life as Harry Potter. "When shall Draco and I be leaving?"

"As soon as they arrive if you wish." The Dark Lord said as he looked over his son and Heir. "Velun might I ask you to buy some dress robes, as while as a few darker objects that you might need?"

"Yes father I shall." Velun said as he took a short scroll from his father's hand. Both had just finished a delightful breakfast of bacon and eggs when the Malfoy's arrived. Velun grinned as his ex-rival entered the room.

"Shall we go My Prince?" Lucius asked as he hand a lovely black hooded cloak to the younger boy. Suddenly Velun stopped and turned back to his father.

"Before I go, I wish to tell you that I am still the holder of both the Potter and the Black fortunes." Voldemort's eyes grew wide and he let out a heavy breath.

"Go my son and buy what you need. We shall speak of this later."

Diagon Alley

Velun and Draco bid good day to elder Malfoy and went to explore the alley. The snickered at the muggle born and were heading towards the ice cream shop when a voice interrupted them.

"Hello Malfoy, it seems you have yourself a new boyfriend." Red haired Ron Weasley said from behind them. Velun went completely stiff and one thought kept running through his head. 'He knew and he never told me.'

"Bugger off Weasel." Draco spat upon sensing his Prince's change in posture from relaxed to tense.

"I don't think so Malfoy. You aren't going to mess with us this year. Because if you do not even your goons will stop me from knocking your face in." The blonde whorled around and took a step towards Weasley only to stop as a hand came to rest on his arm. He looked up to see Velun still facing towards the shop they had been about to enter.

"Are you all right Velun?" The gray eyed boy asked looking at the cloaked figure. Ron watched as the figure nodded his head and pulled slightly on Malfoy's arm. Malfoy began to turn when Weasley throw a punch.

Draco staggered slightly but remained on his feet. He touched the spot where had been hit and winced slightly in pain. Velun stood with his head bowed and his body shaking in barely reparsed anger.

"What not going to defend your boyfriend?" The red head mocked unaware of the danger he was in. In an eerily calm voice Velun spoke.

"Weasley, leave now or you will be hurt." Ron looked at for a moment and began to laugh. Before he realized any thing was wrong Velun had turned around and wrapped his hand around Ron's throat.

"I gave you chance." Velun held the red head so that his toes just barely touched the ground. His head was still bowed so he could not see the other.

"Hey… Put him down." Came a cry that could only be one of the Weasley twins. The brunette took no heed and only tightened his hold on the boy. Ron desperately tried to brake free but it was a lost cause.

Velun was suddenly knocked to the ground by Fred Weasley. Fred tried to hold down the younger boy but Velun turned and forced him off. Unfortunately the Dark Prince's hood had fallen back during the brief struggle. When Draco helped him up he flipped his loose hair back and gazed down at the three Weasleys (George had come to help).

"Harry…" Was the startled gasp that filled the air. They stared at the green eyed boy with disbelief. That disbelief grew as Malfoy stepped forward and placed a hand on the onyx haired boy's shoulder.

"My Prince does not answer to that name anymore." Draco said as he gave Velun's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. The other boy took a deep breath and turned away from them.

"Harry wait." Ron said as he stood up. Velun paused but only long enough to speak.

"You lost the right to talk to me like a friend the moment you found out the truth and kept it from me." He walked into the shop with Draco by his side. They sat and eat their ice cream in silence before Draco broke it.

"So what are you going to buy?"

"Father gave me a list of things but first I want to go get a snake and my dress robes." The two entered the pet place (I don't know where my books are) and began to look around. It didn't take long before Velun saw something caught his eye. A long grey and green snake was curled into a ball and watching him. His black eyes seemed to drill into the boy's soul.

Velun walked over and looked at the case. On the sign it said that one bite had enough venom to kill 20 people. He smiled and looked directly into his eyes.

_/What'ssss you name?/_ The snake gave a strange look before apparently shrugging his shoulders.

_/Madera./_ Was the snakes reply. Velun nodded and went to find the owner. Soon the boys walked out with Madera wrapped loosely around Velun's neck. Next the stopped at the robe shop and picked up a dozen or so dress robes ranging from midnight black to dark forest green to storm cloud gray.

When the robes were in hand they headed for their last destination Knockturn Ally. They enter shop after shop picking up things on the list and few that weren't. Soon laden down with all manner of dark objects they returned to The Leaky Cauldron and returned home with Lucius.

&ok i have to go do my history homework so will let you all go but please push the button and review. I mean just say i liked it or sometin but i always respond so if you put a review look or your name next chapter k love ya'll bye. DL&


End file.
